Matchmaker
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Dedicated to author Kalijahfandom. Caroline Forbes decides to get revenge on her roommate Katherine Pierce by signing her up for a dating site. Katherine is matched to none other than Elijah Mikaelson, her polar opposite. Kalijah. One shot.


**Matchmaker**

Caroline Forbes looked at the clock in her kitchen counter that she and her roommate, Katherine Pierce shared. Yep, Katherine would be arriving any second now. They were both in their senior year at Whitmore college where Caroline was a drama major and Katherine was majoring in journalism, but Caroline who had known Katherine since she was in diapers knew that the perky brunette often preferred to sleep with her male "companions."

The door opened and Katherine in her timely fashion came in looking like she always did wearing last night clothes. The black dress that barely covered her breasts was hitched up so short that Caroline could see the outline of her black lace panties. But it wasn't the dress that Caroline was worried about. It was Katherine's shoes.

She was wearing a pair of beautiful Marc Jacob high heels that Caroline had wasted an entire paycheck on. She could feel her blood boiling, she hadn't even worn those shoes yet. Caroline was generous with her roommate and never once did she utter a complain when Katherine "borrowed" her lip gloss or her favorite earrings. But this was a new low, she had told Katherine not to touch those shoes.

"My shoes!" Caroline said angrily as she looked at the pointy shoes. "You're wearing my shoes!"

"Oh," she shrugged. "I guess I am, what's the big deal?"

Caroline sighed, she obviously wasn't getting it. "The big deal is that they are my shoes, Katherine." She snapped. "I told you that I wanted to wear them first and you didn't ask permission."

Katherine shrugged. "They are just shoes, Care. Stop making such a big deal about it. I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

"You're signing up for a dating site?" Bonnie Bennett frowned as she looked over Caroline's shoulder the next day when she saw the popular dating site, Original Match pop up on her screen. "You hate those, you say there are bunch of creeps there."

"It's not for me," Caroline said. "It's for Katherine."

Bonnie snorted. "Katherine does not need a dating site, she has men trailing after her like flies."

Caroline looked at her guiltily. "Actually, Kat doesn't know about this and you can't tell her. It's a little practical joke. I need a little payback because she keeps taking my stuff. So I'm going to sign up for online dating with the guy who is just the opposite." Bonnie looked skeptical. "Come on Bon, it's harmless."

"Fine," Bonnie said as she sat next to her. "What do you have so far?"

"Just her name, Katerina Pierce."

"Katerina?"

Caroline shrugged. "That's her actual name, but she hates it when people call her that. Ok, let's move on to the Likes section. Katerina likes getting up early, quiet evenings, dinner parties, and long lengthy conversations about literature. She also enjoys helping the community by doing volunteer work and dreams of being a mother of four someday."

"You're terrible," Bonnie grumbled, but there was a smile on her face. "All right, next hobbies."

"Easy," Caroline's finger clicked against the keyboard. "Her hobbies include classical music, attending concert, camping, and giving back to charity." Bonnie and Caroline finished filling the questions with silly answers that looked like they belonged to a nun and then quickly sent Katherine's profiles.

After a few minute soft giggling over a glass of wine, they heard a ping coming over from the computer. "She has a match already," Caroline clicked on the message and a picture of a man wearing a suit popped on. "Elijah Mikaelson, thirty years old and a Law professor at Columbia Law School. He's looking for a serious relationship with a mature woman and wants to meet up for coffee."

"He's cute," Bonnie said looking at the picture. "In a stuffy, lawyer kind of way who definitely needs to get laid."

Caroline quickly agreed to go out for coffee and they agreed to meet up at The Bean Cafe which wasn't far from here.

* * *

"Why is Elijah pouting?" Kol Mikaelson asked his older brother Klaus as he entered their shared apartment. He pulled out his earbuds out of his ears, he had just come back from running. "Nik? What's wrong with him? I've never seen him like this, did someone forgot to iron his socks, or what?"

Klaus looked up from his painting, barley glancing at his brother. "Hayley broke up with him."

"He's upset about that?" Kol snorted. "He should be relieved."

"Well, he isn't and in usual Elijah fashion he pouts and watches old, classic movies on Netflix."

"I can hear you," Elijah said annoyed as he entered the room. "And I'm not pouting. I'm just upset, like any person would be after the loss of a relationship."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Kol rolled his eyes. "Just get laid and you'll forget about Hayley."

Elijah threw him a dirty look.

"You should try online dating, Online Match it's a good page," Klaus said, half ignoring their bickering. "I heard it's decent, at least half of the people there are sane if that's what you're worried about. And you can pick and choose, it's kind of like shopping."

Elijah still didn't look convinced. "I don't know."

"How bad could it be?" Klaus wondered.

"If Elijah is doing it, that bad," Kol said as he grabbed his laptop. "Here, I'll even help so that you sound like thirty instead of sixty."

"Fine," Elijah finally manage to say, "But nothing inappropriate Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." In half an hour they had filled out Elijah's profile. "I can't believe that you didn't make me change anything. No female younger than fifty is going to look at you and say sex maniac."

"I don't want that, Kol," Elijah argued. "I want them to know the real me, not to give them false hope."

"Yes," Klaus snorted. "Because nothing makes the ladies wilder than honesty and poetry reading. Oh, Elijah you have a match. Perhaps the world is ending."

Kol clicked on the page. "Katerina Pierce, oh and look Elijah she's into the same boring things as you. Shame, she's hot. Do you want to ask her out?"

Elijah took the computer away from him. "I'll ask her myself."

* * *

The next day at the café, Katherine was standing in front of the coffee shop that Caroline had instructed her to wait in front of. Honestly, where was she? She narrowed her eyes towards an older man in a suit that had been looking at her for the past five minutes. "What?" she snapped.

He cleared his throat. "Are you, Katerina Pierce?"

"It's Katherine," she emphasize. "I hate Katerina."

"My apologies," the man frowned. "But I just assumed that, that was the name you preferred since that's what you had on your profile-"

"My profile?" Katherine echoed. This man was definably insane.

"On Original Match, we set up this coffee date," He looked annoyed by now.

Katherine flustered. "I would never-" then everything suddenly started making sense, Caroline's smug smile, the text reminding her to dress extra pretty today, a guy she would never in a million years date. "I think there has been a mistake Mr.-"

"Elijah." He spoke up. "Elijah Mikaelson."

"Right, Mr. Mikaelson." Katherine had to think quickly on her feet, she didn't want to break this poor guy's feelings. "I think there has been a mistake, I haven't, um dated in a while and my friend set me up thinking that I would find Mr. Right."

"I find that hard to believe," he was raising at eyebrow at Katherine's cleavage which seemed to be too snug in her blouse. "So this was all a . . . joke?"

"No," Katherine blurted out, hating that poor puppy look that he was throwing her. "Caroline, my friend she was just doing something nice. We're already here, the least that I can do is buy you a cup of coffee."

Elijah nodded. "All right, but it's my treat, Miss Pierce."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "If we're going to have coffee, then I think you should know that I'm not one of those traditional girls that expects the man to pay for everything. We'll split the check, plus a brownie."

It was obvious that Elijah didn't agree with this, but he didn't argue. "Fine." After they had ordered they stood staring at each other across the small table. "So is it safe to assume that you don't enjoy charities, camping, and classical music?"

"God, no," Katherine snorted. "But I do enjoy the other three C's-Coach sunglasses, champagne, and chocolates." She looked at his suit. "Do you always wear a suit for a blind date?"

"It has become a habit yes," Elijah looked amused as he answered the question. "I teach law at Columbia Law School."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Figures, you have that uptight look on your face. No offense. It looks good on you."

"I'll try not to be," Elijah looked at her curiously. "What about you, Katherine? You're a little young, what makes you, you. The actual you, not the fake profile."

Katherine tucked back a loose curl. "I don't know, nothing really makes me special."

Elijah looked amused. "I sincerely doubt that, you have a certain charm."

She smirked. "Do I? Well, I'm a journalist major at Whitmore though I doubt that's what makes me charming." She paused. "So why did you sign up for some online dating site?"

"I just off from a bad relationship," he admitted. "I suppose this was another fail."

Katherine looked annoyed. "So I'm not smart enough for you? Is that it? Well then I won't waste your time."

Elijah looked alarmed. "No, Miss Pierce that is not what I meant."

Katherine hissed like an angry cat, "I won't waste your time then, since apparently there are much worthier contestants." She got up and headed to the café, where the rest of the audience were gaping at them as if they were psychos.

"Katherine! Katherine! Katerina."

Katherine spun around. "I told you, not to call me that."

"I called you that because I knew you would turn around." He mused. "Why do you hate it so much, it's such a pretty name?"

"It was a pretty name," her face darkened. "That person is not me anymore."

Elijah pulled out a single rose from his suit pocket. She was surprised that it hadn't been crushed. "I was supposed to give this you at the beginning, but-"he handed her the rose and Katherine took it. "I really am sorry, Miss Pierce I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Katherine didn't say anything. "Perhaps we can do this again? I would like to meet the real Katerina."

"I think she's gone now," she whispered as she took the rose. "But yes, we can meet again."

 **The End**


End file.
